Temperature
by OdiSSe
Summary: Along with the stormy weather outside, Ron and Hermione spend a stormy night in Godric's Hollow.


**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Thanks a lot to my extraordinaire_ _beta;_ _I Shant Eat Flamingo Tongues._

* * *

**TEMPERATURE**

_to the blue eyed boy..._

It was raining outside.

Hermione had seated herself on the comfy cushion in front of the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand; she was silently watching the dancing flames that flashed in the dark living room, lost in her dreamy thoughts.

She, Harry and Ron had arrived at Godric's Hollow three weeks ago on a hot August day, to start the first step of the Horcrux hunt, right after the wedding ceremony of Bill and Fleur. Harry had demanded to start from his parents' house; he had obviously thought there was something special about the area.

The Potter's house had been a wreck for many years. But before Harry, Ron, and Hermione set to their journey, the members of the Order had rebuilt the house, to some extent, and turned it into a habitable place. On the outside it was still a ruin though everybody had agreed on the fact that it would be safer that way.

There were only three of them living in the house, but nevertheless they were heavily protected. The Order members had placed several wards around it and they checked them every so often. Under that condition Mrs. Weasley had allowed them to leave the Burrow. It hadn't been easy to convince her, as a matter of fact. However, she was aware of the importance of the Horcrux hunt.

She wasn't the only one who had been worried about them. For once in her life, Hermione had had to lie to her parents. It wasn't an entire lie actually. She just hadn't told them about the whole plan. When she had first announced that she was going to stay at home for only a few days, they were truly taken aback.

It wasn't easy to explain. They were clueless about the Wizarding World, and they had no idea how a Wizarding War would be like. But again she tried to fill them in on the situation and it was the first off-putting reaction she had ever received from them. So she could never describe Voldemort to them exactly. Alas, they didn't know how much of her was involved. However, Hermione made it clear that her friends had needed her and she was going to go no matter what.

_They would understand,_ she consoled herself every time she remembered their disappointment. Blinking back the tears, she took a big gulp from her drink and gave a shaky sigh.

The big clock on the wall ticked in the silent room and at that moment, Hermione desperately needed to see her mother. She had never been a mollycoddle before. She had been away from her since she was what, eleven years old? But these days she was extremely sensitive. She wanted someone to be interested in her well-being, someone who would take care of her, and someone who would share her fears.

From the moment they arrived Godric's Hallow, she was doing nothing, but studying like crazy. The importance of the Horcruxes was spoiling her sleep. She was reading various books on the subject, and examining every single detail elaborately. But so far she had never found the essential piece of information and each passing day was making her more and more stressed.

She needed some time to relax, to clear her mind, to lighten up, to get rid of her gloomy mood. But it was nearly impossible to have a light moment in the house where they were stuck for countless days. The boys were awfully moody, grumbling over the poor conditions, talking about nothing but Voldemort, making several plans, each more perilous than the rest. She was worn out from trying to cheer them up and she was feeling miserable beside them, especially when Ron was around.

He wasn't helping to improve her mood, either. He was more serious than ever, being deceptively mature. He wasn't teasing around, he was barely joking. He was only eager to talk about the Horcruxes, though he was mostly taking the watching duty and in the meantime he was ignoring her.

He wasn't ignoring her. He was just not flirting. He hadn't said a dear word to her ever since they had arrived in Godric's Hollow. He was remote to her as he had never been, which Hermione could't stand even though she knew it was because of the stressful atmosphere. After their sixth year, Hermione had thought they would have time for some private talking. But he showed no signs of wanting commitment. Not a simple gesture that he loved her.

However she had dreamed of more and imagined differently.

Her heart sank suddenly and let out a deep sigh. As she took her drink to her mouth for another sip, she heard thuds coming from the old wooden stairs. Raising her eyes from the fireplace she noticed a shadow approaching behind her back. She could easily recognise the tall figure. Ron.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" she heard him ask hoarsely.

Hermione didn't need to turn her head; she merely shrugged in response. They stayed in silence for a minute. Ron was rooted to the spot.

Then he asked, "Where is Harry?"

Hermione sighed deeply before she answered, and then said slowly, trying to sound normal though with a shamefully cracked voice, "He's off to see Ginny," without removing her eyes from the fire.

She could easily imagine that Ron was stunned at her explanation.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron quickly in a surprised tone. "I mean, he didn't mention anything to me about visiting her."

Hermione got to her feet slowly and turned around to face him. He was standing across from her, next to the old armchair. "He didn't mention it to me, either," she stated after a moment with a flat expression, "I just know."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know then?"

Hermione pressed her lips together firmly and tried to stay nonchalant. After putting her mug down on the floor, she crossed her arms under her chest. "I know Harry very well Ron," she started as she took a few steps closer to him. "I know what he needs, what he is thinking about. It was obvious that he was going to visit her. He loves her very much, what were you expecting?"

"It's so easy to understand love, isn't it?" she snapped hastily as Ron blinked at her in puzzlement, not helping the accusatory tone in her voice. But in a minute regret washed over her, she scolded herself for sounding like a little girl. Once the hot tears began stinging behind her eyes, she knew that she wasn't going to take this any longer.

_Didn't he see? Didn't he know?_ He was torturing her with his indifference, never mentioning anything about them, never showing any interest. _What was he waiting for?_ She needed him but obviously he didn't need her, Hermione decided.

"I'll turn in," she said hastily as she noticed Ron stayed motionless, and then hurried upstairs, leaving him behind, rooted to the spot with a confused expression on his face.

She locked herself up in her tiny bedroom, and let the tears fall. She hit the pillow with anger, whimpered in silence, and paced tensely backward and forward in the room until her tantrum would go away. Several minutes had passed when she felt relaxed again. Afterwards, she lit the candle on the nightstand and started to look outside through the window. The rain had quickened, and the raindrops were hitting the window furiously.

She was angry with herself for being so touchy in front of Ron. She scolded herself for bringing up love. But it wasn't her fault. It was his fault that she felt so desperate. If only he hadn't been so insensitive about them... She felt her heart do a small flip as she thought about what Harry and Ginny were up to. She prayed silently that they would have a good time together.

After looking outside for a while, feeling emotionally drained, she decided to go to bed without further ado. She changed into her pyjamas and then dismissed Crookshanks, who was settled in the middle of the bed.

She was opening the covers lazily when she heard a slight knock on the door all of a sudden. She stood frozen by the noise. Her heart started to thump in her chest since she knew it was Ron.

"Yes?" she called out tentatively.

"May I come in?" he asked behind the door.

Hermione targeted her wand at the door and unlocked it immediately. Ron first poked his head through the door, looked around, and then nervously walked in.

He stood in the doorway for a moment. Hermione looked at his face expectantly.

As they gazed at each other in silence, Crookshanks meowed out of the blue; and then he moved towards the ajar door; they both watched him as he left the room. Ron closed the door behind him at once, and the light of the candle flickered slightly with the draught.

"Is everything all right?" he asked then, breaking the awkward silence. "I heard your voice coming out-" he midstopped and "have you been crying?" he enquired, looking taken aback, once he noticed her puffy eyes.

Hermione turned away from him, avoiding his eyes. "No I haven't," she protested quickly. "Well, a little bit maybe…" she amended as he gave her a doubtful look. There were only a few steps between them and Hermione was uncomfortable staying so close to him in the tiny room.

"You don't need to worry about me," she stated, faking a smile. "It's just the stress nowadays, we haven't found any information about the locket yet, and I'm a bit anxious about it."

"Are you sure?" Ron didn't look convinced. "I thought you were mad at me."

"What? You?" Hermione gave a fake chortle. "Of course not, why did you think so?"

"Well… we were talking about Harry and Ginny, and then you rushed to the upstairs, so I thought maybe-"

"No, Ron," Hermione interrupted him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you," she said not looking into his eyes, placing some hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong then?" Ron asked, trying to catch her eye. He looked as if he expected an explanation.

"I told you, it's nothing," answered Hermione quickly. How on Earth she would tell him the truth? That she was desperate for his single loving word? That she was waiting for him to come to his senses for so long now? _No, she wasn't going to stoop low._

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, exchanging stubborn glares. Hermione waited for him to leave the room but Ron remained still.

"It's early for sleeping yet," he stated, redirecting the conversation.

"I know," Hermione replied. "But I feel a bit drowsy. Just exhausted really. I'll be fine, I promise," she explained, walking towards the window. The old, maroon curtains were parted. She gazed at his reflection through the wet windowpane. After a minute, Ron approached her from behind and putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around.

"But you don't look fine," he insisted stubbornly.

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured him, pushing away his hand, a little more harshly than she intended. Ron looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," she apoligised immediately as she saw the hurt expression on his face. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to say something. He had to say something.

"The thing is, Ron," she started, her voice trembling slightly, "you're right. I am a bit upset about you. Obviously we're all worried about the Horcruxes but…well…I need comfort," she told him as she began pacing in the room nervously, "I don't know, just the casual things… but you don't help… just talk to me, say something." she sneaked a glance and saw his confused face. "You're ignoring me."

"There is Harry," muttered Ron out of the blue.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "What?"

"He is very depressed lately. I worry about him."

"I think of him too Ron, thank you," she stated sarcastically. _Honestly, what was he thinking? _

Ron slightly shrugged. "Well, I thought that would be inappropriate if - if we were er… drawn to each other around him," he said, blushing furiously.

"Inap- what?" Hermione sputtered as she shook her head in disbelief. "Ron, you're unbelievable," she bellowed stamping her feet in frustration. "I was just trying to tell you how I felt but no, you don't care. You're accusing me of what? Ignoring Harry?" She threw her hands in the air with exasperation.

"Do you think I don't care about him? Bravo! You're a complete jerk. And do you know what? I've never been wrong about you; you have never been capable of understanding my feelings. You're immature, you wouldn't care if-"

"Stop it!" Ron bellowed unexpectedly, making Hermione jerk in terror. "Hermione, shut up please," then he said with a completely different voice.

Hermione stood frozen; her eyes went wide in terror. Slightly startled, she obeyed at once and raised her eyes to meet his. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and then she couldn't help but burst into cry.

It was Ron's turn to be stunned. Tentatively, he moved closer to her. Just then, Hermione threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder, shaking with crying.

"Hey, calm down," pleaded Ron nervously, though it was useless. She was having another nervous breakdown. It took almost a whole minute to get relaxed, to put her breaths back in order. When her hiccups finally died down Ron gently pushed her away.

Hermione felt disappointed to lose the contact with him. But she raised her eyes to look up. Ron walked over to the nightstand, glanced briefly back at Hermione and then under her curious look, he blew up towards candle and extinguished the light.

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. Hermione was frozen on the spot, shocked at his action. She wasn't able to see him in dark. But then she heard Ron's steps moving towards her and spotted his shadowy silhouette.

In an instant, Ron stood right before her. He was so close to her that Hermione felt his warm breath on her face. She didn't dare move away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost inaudible. "It's all my fault."

Hermione was stunned. Her mouth went suddenly dry.

"I know that I messed up everything," Ron continued, "avoiding you was a terrible idea. I know, you've been waiting for me…" he gulped audibly, "but I hoped it would be easier that way."

"Ron why?" muttered Hermione. Her eyes had adapted to the dark and she could see his facial features vaguely.

"Best for us, for Harry's sake, you know. I didn't want Harry to suffer. Silly, I know. But I stupidly thought he would suffer," he said and paused. Hermione breathlessly waited for him to continue.

"We deserved better, didn't we? I mean, after all the things had happened, um… I wanted the right moment for us. I've waited for so long… But I sware, Hermione, I didn't know you were suffering too."

"But Ron…"

"It wasn't easy," he continued, touching her arm gently. "I ruined the whole sixth year. And then the wedding… I had my chances but oh, frittered them away. I just couldn't pluck up the courage for…you know, confronting. I've been looking for ways though," he inhaled loudly. "I just couldn't trust myself."

"Ron you shouldn't - " Hermione started but Ron didn't let her finish.

"But tonight I understood that… no… I won't take that anymore. I mean Harry has gone to see Ginny? That's crazy. If he could do that...You've been with me all the time… and I felt like a coward. I don't care anymore. What if I never have the chance-"

"Please, Ron, no! Don't say it," Hermione cut him off, clutching his sleeves, she pulled him closer into a hug as if she was afraid she would lose him at any moment. She didn't need him to continue any more. Now that she had heard him speak like that, now that he had confessed that he was suffering like she did...she could wait forever. Ron embraced her harder in return.

They remained entwined tightly for a long while. Hermione enjoyed being held, feeling totally comfortable in his arms. After a few minutes, Ron kissed the top of her head and cupped her face. Hermione could see his twinkling eyes even though they were in darkness. Her heart beating madly in her chest, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes in anticipation. She knew what was going to happen in the next minute.

Slowly but surely, Ron started to plant feathery kisses on her face, as if it were the most natural thing to do. He kissed her eyelashes first, catching Hermione off guard, and then her nose, then her each of her cheeks.

He was barely touching her skin with his lips but nevertheless the contact was mollifying her inside. When his nose brushed against her, Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. Eyes still closed, placing her hands on his shoulders, she tiptoed slowly, and their cheeks crushed.

His heavy breath tickling her face, Ron's lips began travelling around the corner of her lips. He was so slow in motion, afraid to startle her. Impatience took over Hermione, she twisted her head on a whim, and their lips joined for the first time, for a simple peck. With the unfamiliar contact, they both stood dead frozen, petrified.

Awkwardness. But just for a moment. Then the feeling of naturalness arrived quickly and Ron responded to her with a tender kiss, his mouth crashing against hers. Kiss and hold back, they ravished each other until Ron placed his hands on her back to deepen the kiss, holding her closer. Carrying her hands through his messy hair, Hermione parted her lips eagerly as a little gasp escaped from her lips.

Once Ron's tongue clumsily stroked hers, she felt fire shot through her body, in a way she had never experienced. The intensity of the kiss sent a thrill down her spine and Hermione felt her legs turn into a shaking jelly. Capturing the upper lip and then the lower, Ron pulled her into an amorous kiss, the kind that blows the mind. She was enthralled by the softness of his lips. Encouraging him further, she responded to him enthusiastically.

Not missing a beathe enclosed her in another snog, and then slowly he lowered his mouth and kissed her neck, offering her a strange yet welcome pleasure. Hermione was somewhat thankful that they were in dark since she felt her body totally flushed.

Moments later, Ron pulled back for a brief glance to check her reaction. For fear that he would stop any moment, cupping his head, Hermione carried him back to the spot at once and to show that she didn't mind in the slightest. Ron grinned into her neck.

After the numerous kisses on the neck, Ron's hand slid into her pyjama top and rested on her waist. When his hand touched her bare skin, Hermione lost all the restraint in her. She guided him, clumsily unfastening her buttons. When she was half naked before him, she felt as if her body was set on fire.

She wasn't sure if Ron was aware of what he had been doing to her. She wouldn't ask. She wouldn't protest, either. He was being so careful with her. He was cautious yet fervent.

What made Ron act like this? War? Yearning? Whichever his reason was, Hermione knew she didn't need an explanation.

While his hands were travelling over her back, she kissed right under his ear, causing Ron to tremble. Hermione was surprised by his reaction though she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. When she pulled back to look at him she saw there was an amazed look on his face but not regretful.

It was astonishing to see that they were extremely comfortable with each other. His hands were moving boldly all over her body_. Because of the darkness without a doubt,_ Hermione decided. They were in a new territory and on a new level now. They hadn't shared a kiss yet let alone a snog and now they were making love to each other. Barmy.

Her body temperature was at top point, when Ron's hand caressed her breast over the thin fabric of her bra. In the spur of the moment, imitating him, she placed her hands on his broad chest under his top. Ron made a noise in his throat. Simultaneously, they let out a small wheeze.

Eyes closed, almost instinctively, she pushed his t-shirt up over his shoulders. When he was out off his top, she could feel his heart thundering against her bare skin. Agog, she allowed her hands to travel over his chest. His skin was so warm. Lowering her hands down, she touched his waistband, causing Ron to jerk in surprise.

She knew boys' anatomy very well. But discovering it on her own was incredible. She was enjoying the feeling. It was intoxicating. The thudding of his heart made her heart pulse even faster. For a moment she was afraid that they would both die from excitement.

When Ron's hand made its way underneath her pyjama bottom, she panted softly for air. His fingertips began moving from her belly to her thigh, exploring her curves. Then his fingers slid to her to the edge of her buttocks. _Smooth and nervous touches, a pleasant sensation,_ Hermione described mentally.

Some time later, she felt her legs tire of tiptoeing so she stepped a few steps backwards slowly to the spot where she knew her bed was placed. When she crushed softly to the edge of the bed, her arms around his neck, she pulled him along and they sat down on the bed in unison, never breaking the contact between them.

The rain outside had stopped; the moonlight was streaming through the parted curtains, offering them a better view of each other. Hermione didn't know how many minutes they had been kissing, captivated. But at the moment she could easily see his figure.

Ron pushed her gently on the shoulders and Hermione lay down. Lying beneath him, Hermione thought they were completing each other. It stimulated her desire further.

Her hands began travelling around his back. She pushed the waistband of his trousers on a whim, and that was when Ron let out a small moan. The desire of her own body scared her a little but she didn't back off. Arching her back, she pressed herself towards him. Ron swallowed hard.

She didn't know whether she was testing his or her own will. But as if she was going to change her mind any moment and slap him silly, Ron pulled his pants off right away.

She knew he wasn't going to do anything she would not let him.

Ron went on kissing her much more passionately. Ignoring the aching of her lips, Hermione responded him to eagerly; she could never get enough of him. Then his warm lips began travelling all over her torso. Continuing down he arrived her waistband and hesitantly yet keenly he pulled her pyjama bottom. Hermione helped him out and they both pushed it down her hips. When he reached for her knickers next, her breath caught in her throat. "Ron," she warned right away.

At that very moment, realisation hit them both on the head, and they stared each other in amazement, coming out of the pleasure they were blinded with. It was the point of no return and they could get caught up in the moment. So they couldn't go further. They wouldn't go further. Yet.

Hermione stayed motionless as their eyes locked, waiting for him to apologize, in a moment, for what had happened. Instead, Ron planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then shifted to remove his weight off her. Lying next to him, she buried her face into his chest and they remained still for a while.

Afraid that they would ruin the magical moment they were both quiet, trying to digest their new territory. Hermione didn't know how to pronounce her feelings at the moment. It was almost impossible to gather her senses back.

While they were laying awkwardly next to each other on the small bed, an unexpected noise erupted in the front yard. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed Ron's arm in panic. Ron straightened up immediately. Mirroring him, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. The door opened with a crack soon, and the crack was followed by footsteps.

"Harry," whispered Hermione in terror. _He was back_. They had completely forgetten about him. "Bloody hell," Ron muttered. They shared a troubled look.

Totally alarmed, he leapt to his feet and began looking around in the dark room.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I don't want him to see me naked in your room," he answered, murmuring in a nervous tone.

"Don't be silly," Hermione snapped. "He wouldn't barge into my room," she explained uncertainly. However, she prayed under her breath that Harry wouldn't just do so. She would be mortified.

"We're in the middle of a war," Ron pointed out. "He'll wonder where I've gone."

A sick feeling got Hermione on the stomach.

Helplessly, they remained still and listened around mutely as Harry mounted the stairs. In a minute, he arrived upstairs and stood in the corridor for a moment. Ron and Hermione held their breath; casting worried looks at the door. Then his footsteps became distant and they heard the smooth shut, coming from the across room. To their relief, he did not walk out after that.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and turned her gaze towards Ron, who was still standing in alarm. "He would understand," she assured him with comfort.

Ron's head jerked in surprise. "Yeah," he nodded in accord. "He would understand," he repeated, sitting beside her. They grinned sheepishly at each other. Then cunningly, Ron lay back down the bed, and Hermione snuggled him throughly without delay.

* * *

**AN:** _This is my last story for now_. _Next week, like many of you, I'll be reading D.H. If the final book doesn't completely prevent me from writing fanfiction, I'll be pleased to meet up with you again, with many new stories. ;)_

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
